


Люди

by Chif, wtfironwinter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 03:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chif/pseuds/Chif, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfironwinter/pseuds/wtfironwinter
Summary: В Сибири не было одного человека.





	Люди

**Author's Note:**

> АУ от драки в бункере.

Прошло больше часа, а Старк лежал там же, где они его оставили. Баки остановился у самого входа и оцепенел, не решаясь сдвинуться с места, а Стив шагнул ближе, вглядываясь в бледное лицо Старка, и вздрогнул всем телом, прежде чем охрипшим враз голосом сказать его имя вслух.

— Добить решил, Роджерс? — устало отозвался тот, и Стив на мгновение прикрыл глаза. — Правильно, свидетелей не оставляют.

— Земо покончил с собой. И взорвал квинджет. И свой вездеход.

Старк пару мгновений просто молчал, а потом хмыкнул и с усилием поднял правую руку. Это движение было таким медленным и натужным, таким ненастоящим, что Баки не сразу осознал простой факт — броня слишком тяжёлая для простого человека. Лишённая источника питания, она превратилась в ловушку, перестав быть оружием.

Старк нащупал какую-то панель, открывшуюся под его пальцами, и детали с жужжанием разъехались в стороны. Баки едва заметил его в первую встречу — следование миссии предполагало лишь устранение мешающих объектов, — а сейчас с удивлением отметил, что Старк ниже и меньше, чем ему казалось. Что Старк обычный совершенно, в джинсах, футболке, кожаной куртке и кедах.

Он поднялся на ноги и повёл плечами, разминая заменевшие мышцы, а потом недовольно поморщился, дотронувшись пальцем до лопнувшей губы.

— Тони?

— Ну что, Роджерс? Что? — Старк обвёл их взглядом и отвернулся. — Земо покончил с собой, квинджет взорван, я это понял. Но вы же у нас суперсолдаты, так что прогулку в шестьдесят миль по бодрящему морозцу до ближайшего поселения выдержите. От первого дерева направо, вперед, раз-два, шагом марш.

— А ты?

Старк хмыкнул ещё раз.

— А я слишком тактичен, чтобы портить вам свидание.

— Тони.

— Роджерс, — Старк криво усмехнулся. Он больше не выглядел злым, только усталым, — твоя забота обо мне сейчас выглядит немного… фальшиво. Если ты понимаешь, что я имею в виду.

Стив поморщился так сильно, что черты лица исказились, но не отступил ни шага назад. В повисшей между ним и Старком тишине было слышно, как завывал на улице усилившийся ветер, унося снег позёмкой и заставляя его кружиться между скалами и чахлыми деревьями вдалеке, так далеко, что в сгущающихся сумерках это уже не смог бы разглядеть обычный человек.

 

— За тобой прилетят? — упрямо спросил Стив, сделав несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов. Баки помнил, что ему всегда тяжело давались разговоры с людьми, чей уровень упрямства примерно равнялся его собственному. Помнил, что иногда думал — будь у него характер хоть чуточку сложнее, будь его принципы и моральные устои хоть немного твёрже, и дружить со Стивом они бы не смогли. Было бы как у Стива и Старка — когда оба хотели как лучше, и оба тянули одно одеяло в разные стороны, так что ткань трещала.

— Я взрослый мужик, Роджерс, — сообщил Старк. — Сам улечу.

— На чём?

— На том, что сделаю, — Старк беспечно пожал плечами, и Стив нахмурился сильнее. Врос в землю, словно дерево. И Баки понял — ни за что теперь не уйдет.

— Тони, — тихо-тихо позвал он, — кто-нибудь знает, где ты находишься?

— Нет. Я же летел помогать другу в беде, — слишком просто сказал Старк. — Но я такой, знаешь. Вечно путаюсь в этих терминах, определяющих человеческие взаимоотношения.

— Мне очень жаль, я не...

— Иди к чёрту, — рявкнул Старк, и Баки подобрался, готовясь отразить ещё одну атаку, но ничего не случилось.

Стив замолчал, и какое-то время они просто стояли друг напротив друга. Изо ртов вырывались облачка пара, холодало всё быстрее, ледяной ветер поменял направление, задувая прямо в открытую арку, и Стив точно сляжет с пневмонией, если… Нет. Схваченная за кончик хвоста мысль была одновременно правильной и неверной. Стиву ничего теперь не грозило, и Баки тоже — разве что новый кошмар о холоде и страхе. А вот Старк мог и заболеть, по последним данным, которые Баки удалось собрать на Мстителей, используя старенький компьютер в интернет-клубе на задворках Бухареста, тот был простым человеком.

— Ты не прав, — наконец выдавил из себя Стив. — Это у меня плохо. Я не хотел… я не… Я думал, что так будет лучше для тебя.

Старк скептически хмыкнул, закатив глаза. Скрестил руки на груди, то ли закрываясь от неприятного разговора, то ли потому что ему стало слишком холодно, но он не хотел этого показывать.

— Давай не будем, — сказал он.

Стив сжал зубы, но кивнул.

— А теперь проваливай, — попросил Старк.

— Нет, — просто сказал Стив. — Нужно уйти с ветра и согреться. Бак, как думаешь, в этом бункере где-то есть еда?

— Консервы? — предположил Баки. Точно должны быть, если не разворовали напоследок. Эта база никогда не была многолюдной — солдат, проходивших срочную службу, в похожей на сыр памяти Баки сюда привезли лишь однажды, да и то, только чтобы те прокопали колодец в мерзлой земле, а потом так же быстро увезли подальше почти полным составом, минус пара слишком любопытных ребят, чью алую кровь на снегу Баки помнил куда отчетливее, — но вот припасами их тогда снабжали регулярно и с запасом.

— Сойдет, — Стив так наигранно и бодро кивнул, что Старк посмотрел на него с искренним изумлением. — Пошли.

— Роджерс, если ты правда думаешь, что я с вами двумя куда-нибудь…

— Пауза!

— Мы не в долбанном ситкоме! — рявкнул Старк.

— Пауза, — почти умоляюще повторил Стив.

Старк помолчал, а потом махнул рукой и отвернулся, присел, поднимая шлем своего костюма, с мрачным выражением изучил его внутренности и потряс как ребёнок свинью-копилку. Как и в свинье времен финансового кризиса, внутри шлема что-то жалобно тренькнуло, а потом еще и красиво мигнуло парой искр.

— И нахрена я Пятницу отключил? — проворчал Старк себе под нос.

— Темнеет, надо уходить.

— Ну и иди.

— Тони, ты не мог бы не драматизировать больше обычного?

— Да без проблем, Роджерс, мне еще и маршрут обозначить?

— Хорошо.

Стив раздражённо дернул плечами и — удивительный поворот! — резво ушел в глубину базы. Баки глупо застыл на месте, продолжая смотреть, как Старк, тихо ругаясь, выдёргивает из шлема, из брони и даже из его руки какие-то детали и проводки.

— Не хочешь отправиться вслед за дружком? — бросил Старк через плечо спустя несколько минут.

Баки помолчал, а потом заметил:  
— Первые признаки обморожения будут лучше заметны стороннему наблюдателю.

Старк покосился на него с нечитаемым выражением на физиономии.

— Если ты закончил, то нам лучше пройти внутрь, — продолжил Баки, не дождавшись другой реакции. — Обычно Стив базы Гидры взрывал, и я немного беспокоюсь, как бы он не поддался силе старых привычек.

Старк моргнул и почему-то посмотрел на него с такой злостью, что у Баки волоски на загривке встали дыбом. И он вдруг запоздало подумал — это было хорошим ходом. Притвориться беспомощным, заставить Стива уйти и… тут фантазия буксовала, потому что Баки слабо представлял, на что Старк способен без брони и с кучей хлама в руках.

Но на всякий случай подобрался, сдерживая себя, останавливая вбитую в подкорку программу, подгоняющую ответить ударом на угрозу раньше, чем она сформируется окончательно. Замер на месте, напоминая самому себе — Старк человек, люди ломаются от одного прикосновения. Старк не в броне и человек.

Человек.

— Не делай так, — хрипло сказал Старк после продолжительного молчания.

— Как?

— Не говори со мной, не шути и не пытайся показаться хорошим парнем. Я не хочу видеть в тебе человека.

— Хорошо, — Баки согласно кивнул.

— Я не… — Старк сглотнул и встал еще прямее, несгибаемый и потерянный, — я не могу.

— Хорошо.

— Ты специально?! — почему-то вызверился Старк, и Баки чуть нахмурился.

— Это был неверный ответ?

— Да иди ты!

Старк резко развернулся и широкими шагами сам ушёл вслед за Стивом. Баки постоял пару минут на месте, безуспешно пытаясь понять, что опять сделал не так. В последние месяцы он почти всегда демонстрировал нужные реакции в нужные моменты, но в такие сложные моральные ситуации давно не попадал.

Поэтому он просто подобрал всё то, что растерял по дороге Старк, используя щит как поднос. А потом вошёл на базу, где было не сильно теплее, но куда не дотягивал продувающий насквозь ветер, положил детали и куски проводов в центре более или менее освещенного коридора, один пролёт не дойдя до комнаты, из которой доносились глухие голоса, и повернул назад.

Стив — это Стив, Старк — человек, а Баки — чудовище Франкенштейна, с этим всё было ясно. Стив не понимал, что Баки не тот парень, которого он помнил, а Старк отказывался признавать, что он кто-то, кроме убийцы. И, если подумать, при таком раскладе большая опасность угрожала Стиву.

Баки поморщился и вытер лицо — шальной ветер встретил его немалой порцией колючего снега. Как там сказал Старк? Шестьдесят миль. От первого дерева направо, вперед, раз-два, шагом марш. Или налево, чтобы вмерзнуть в какой-нибудь подходящий ледник и решить на время все свои проблемы.

Баки фыркнул, сдерживая смех.


End file.
